1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus for cleaning a polishing pad with a vacuum apparatus, and methods of using the same. Additionally, embodiments of the present invention also relate to a chemical mechanical planarization system for use with the vacuum apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits and other electronic devices on substrates, multiple layers of conductive, semiconductive, and dielectric materials are deposited on or removed from a feature side, i.e., a deposit receiving surface, of a substrate. As layers of materials are sequentially deposited and removed, the feature side of the substrate may become non-planar and require planarization and/or polishing. Planarization and polishing are procedures where previously deposited material is removed from the feature side of the substrate to form a generally even, planar or level surface. Chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) procedures are useful in removing undesired surface topography and surface defects, such as rough surfaces, agglomerated materials, crystal lattice damage, and scratches. The procedures are also useful in forming features on a substrate by removing excess deposited material used to fill the features and to provide an even or level surface for subsequent deposition and processing. A CMP process generally includes pressing a substrate against a polishing surface of a polishing pad in the presence of a polishing media, such as a polishing fluid or slurry. Relative motion is provided between the substrate and polishing surface to planarize the surface of the substrate in contact with the pad through one or a combination of a chemical, mechanical or electrochemical process.
During polishing processes, the polishing surface of the pad that is in contact with a feature side of the substrate becomes laden with used polishing fluid and by-products from the various processes performed on the substrate (i.e., processing debris). The debris may create an unevenness in the plane of the polishing surface, as well as clogging or blocking pores present on the polishing surface, whereby reducing the ability of the pad to properly and efficiently planarize the substrate. Periodic conditioning of the polishing surface is required to maintain a consistent roughness, porosity and/or generally flat profile across the polishing surface. However, many current conditioning methods are designed to only condition the polishing surface and do not effectively remove particles or debris generated during processing, and or the conditioning process.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for cleaning a polishing pad.